


浪（邪）漫（恶）之（混）都（乱）海尼森

by TeaOrCoffee1Or2



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOrCoffee1Or2/pseuds/TeaOrCoffee1Or2
Summary: 1：这是群内小伙伴开脑洞一起努力的结果。2：TAG其实是莱吉+杨罗+奥先+尤缪+希菲+毕亚……总之一对正常的都没有3：整理自聊天记录，只有大纲没有文。4：思路有毒，逻辑喂狗5：诸君请不要和沙雕较真
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 3





	浪（邪）漫（恶）之（混）都（乱）海尼森

海尼森总督这个职位，有毒  
任期五年，然而没有一任能干满三年  
第一位海尼森总督吉尔菲艾斯，好好的一个B，在大宇宙的意志下分化成了O，被皇帝火速求婚,撸回帝国本土当皇后  
第二任罗严塔尔，上任两年和杨威利擦出火花，双双递上辞呈回老家结婚，过上了领养老金撸猫的日子。莱皇发现罗严塔尔作为一个Alpha，居然让杨威利一个Beta给攻了……一脸懵逼，同盟Beta有毒  
于是他把抗毒性一看就比较强的奥贝斯坦派过去了。  
先寇布觉得这个帝国Alpha有意思，看上去弱不禁风可以日。  
但是奥贝斯坦是什么人？算计起皇帝来也不虚的。  
所以先寇布理所当然地……艹人不成反被艹了。  
事后，奥贝斯坦靠在床头抽了这辈子第一根烟。  
权衡利弊，他觉得，先寇布这货一身反骨，武力值还高，放着不管就是帝国的不稳定因素，所以还不如娶回家栓在身边看着，顺便满足彼此的生理需求。  
莱因哈特觉得要么是这个世界疯了，要么是奥贝斯坦疯了。  
铁壁缪拉这时候站出来了！他表示一定不会辜负陛下信任，好好把任期干满。  
这语气铿锵有力掷地有声。  
然后他在同盟遇到了同样性情温和的尤里安。他们一起看星星看月亮谈人生理想。  
有一天尤里安羞答答地递给他一张电影票。这是一部爱情电影。当屏幕上的男女主人公离经半世颠沛流离终于拥抱在一起的时候，尤里安试探着握住了隔壁提督的手，缪拉并没有拒绝。  
于是尤里安鼓起勇气凑过去亲他。  
莱因哈特现在觉得应该海尼森的磁场有问题，帝国Alpha去了容易信息素上脑。  
这时候希尔德站出来了！  
她觉得这些男人——不管ABO——基本都用下半身思考，关键时刻还是理智的女性比较可靠。  
三个月后她在健身房遇到了同去锻炼的菲列特利加。  
这姑娘腰细腿长真好看——还有点眼熟  
性格也好，和她聊天好开心——还有点眼熟  
有思想有文化，简直是世界上另一个我——还有点眼熟  
卧槽真的很眼熟诶，到底在哪里见过呢？  
菲列特利加：小时候我在帝国住过三年，见过一个和你一样知性美丽的小姐姐，你们帝国的姑娘都这么棒吗？  
菲列特利加：说好了等我长大了就去娶她的，也不知道她现在去了哪里。  
希尔德：……就在你面前，妹子嫁我  
于是他们在重逢的第一个月就去领证了，希尔德成了史上任期最短的海尼森总督。  
莱因哈特：“说好的不用下半身思考的呢？”  
希尔德斜眼看了看吉尔菲艾斯皇后：“一个Alpha可以为了青梅竹马的Omega付出任何代价，陛下您应该理解我的心情。”  
莱因哈特：“……”  
行，咱做人不能双标。  
于是，众人把最后的期望寄托在了凭本事单身几十年，目测有望单身一辈子的毕典菲尔德身上  
毕竟这是个令Beta和Omega闻风丧胆的直A癌  
在帝国保守的风气下依然拉不到BO小手的直A癌，在风气开放的同盟，就更该被BO唾弃惹  
莱因哈特：“我觉得这波稳了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯欲言又止。  
毕典菲尔德到了同盟的第一天就和亚典波罗打起来了！  
竟然打成了平手！  
毕典菲尔德觉得不行，来日再战  
于是他们战了一日又一日，难舍难分  
最后毕典菲尔德觉悟了——啊！原来我想要的就是这种能和我打成平手的另一半！真A就应该去日A！那些软绵绵的Beta和Omega根本不适合我！  
他拿出八星八箭的戒指，站在亚典波罗面前大声说：和我结婚吧！我们老毕家就需要你这样的男人！  
亚典波罗觉得作为一个Alpha，这戒指应该由他来送才对。  
于是他们又打了一架。  
打完后鼻青脸肿地手拉手去了婚姻登记处。  
莱因哈特：………万万没想到  
吉尔菲艾斯安慰他：“莱因哈特大人请不要担心，目前跃跃欲试想去海尼森当总（脱）督（单）的高级将领有很多，一年换一个都能撑过99年。至于99年后……那就要看历史发展的自然进程了。”  
99年后，海尼森成了举世闻名的浪漫之都，旅游业蓬勃发展。每年玫瑰花开的时候，都会举办为期一个月的情人节相亲季，促成了无数对情侣，也为帝国的GDP上升和人口结构稳定做出了巨大的贡献  
另外大家相亲、告白、结婚领证之前，都习惯性地将传说中一切浪漫事件的开端、第一任海尼森总督、后来的第一任帝国皇后的照片供起来拜一拜。  
信皇后，不单身。  
据说非常灵。


End file.
